Let $a$ and $b$ be real numbers.  Consider the following five statements:

$\frac{1}{a} < \frac{1}{b}$
$a^2 > b^2$
$a < b$
$a < 0$
$b < 0$

What is the maximum number of these statements that can be true for any values of $a$ and $b$?
Answer: Suppose $a < 0,$ $b < 0,$ and $a < b.$  Then
\[\frac{1}{a} - \frac{1}{b} = \frac{b - a}{ab} > 0,\]so $\frac{1}{a} > \frac{1}{b}.$  Thus, not all five statements can be true.

If we take $a = -2$ and $b = -1,$ then all the statements are true except the first statement.  Hence, the maximum number of statements that can be true is $\boxed{4}.$